Antes de conocerte
by Dolly Schiller
Summary: Sherlock está muerto, y de eso no hay ninguna duda, pero John no puede dejar de desear que no fuese verdad. Oneshot. RE-UPLOAD


John había visto a su amigo en toda clase de extravagantes y peligrosas aventuras y parecía haberse hecho a la idea de que, pasara lo que pasara, él estaría bien. Incluso cuando metía al mismo médico en dichas situaciones y estaba francamente aterrorizado, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Sherlock acabaría resolviéndolo todo con una, a sus ojos, lógica, deducción y que todo seguiría su curso.

Por ello, cada vez que tenían noticias de Moriarty, se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez que todo saldría bien, que siempre se preocupaba en vano y que aquella vez no sería diferente. Ojalá hubiera hecho más que convencerse a sí mismo.

La Sra. Hudson no había dejado de repetirle que no había nada que él hubiese podido hacer, que si Sherlock estaba seguro de lo que hizo, nada había que John hubiera podido hacer para detenerlo. Pero no se le metía en la cabeza que su amigo hubiese querido acabar con su vida.

Estaba completamente seguro de que no había mentido. Debía confesar que había habido momentos en los que había dudado, ¿cómo no hacerlo, por Dios? pero en cuanto se paró a reflexionarlo vio que nada de aquello tenía sentido alguno. El mismo detective le había dicho que le había investigado antes de conocerle, pero, aunque eso hubiese sido cierto, no explicaba todo lo demás.

Le había visto deducir detalles tan simples como lo que había desayunado alguien y dónde lo había hecho, gente que no le importaba lo más mínimo, ¿cómo podía alguien investigar eso? No tenía sentido. Pero le encontraba aún menos sentido a pensar que había fingido ser otra persona durante toda su amistad.

Mucha gente encontraba a Sherlock cargante y demasiado listillo y, aunque John estaba de acuerdo con ellos, no le habría cambiado por nada del mundo. Él era justamente la clase de amigo que tanto necesitaba cuando le encontró. Alguien que pudiese adivinar tu estado de ánimo sin necesidad de hacerte hablar y que fuera capaz de hacerte pensar en otra cosa, aunque la mayoría de dicha cosa careciese de sentido para él. Alguien que, pese a ser, por lo general frío y distante, le considerase un amigo de verdad y le tratase como tal. Pese a lo que cualquier otra persona pudiera decir, Sherlock había sido un amigo de verdad para él.

Y esa era una de las cosas que más rabia le daban: lo poco que lo conocía el resto del mundo. Había tratado de no encender nunca la tele y no leer ningún periódico, pero siempre acababa enterándose de algo: periodistas de pacotilla organizando debates para discutir sobre el "fraude" que según ellos Sherlock Holmes había resultado ser, artículos sensacionalistas tachando a su amigo incluso de terrorista...

Todo eso le habría dado igual si hubiese podido oír lo que Sherlock habría dicho al respecto, si hubiese podido oír cualquier cosa que él dijera. Se lo imaginaba explicando cómo la mujer que lo acusaba a través de la pequeña pantalla, _evidentemente _carecía del título de periodista que presumía tener ya que no se cursaba periodismo en ninguna de las universidades de la ciudad que tanto mentaba; apartando el periódico con una carcajada mientras le explicaba a él que el artículo de los Derechos Humanos al que el escritor del periódico se refería era en realidad sobre la libertad de reunión.

Imaginaba tan claramente las palabras que utilizaría y la rapidez pasmosa con la que explicaría su teoría (y cómo replicaría que la palabra teoría no podía aplicarse a su explicación, ya que se usa cuando se trata de algo que no se sabe a ciencia cierta) que no podía entender que no estuviera ahí para decir todo aquello.

Había intentado buscar todo tipo de explicaciones para lo que había visto, explicaciones que llevaban a la posibilidad de que, en algún lugar, Sherlock estuviera vivo. Incluso a veces pensaba que aparecería en mitad de sus "investigaciones" para decirle que las pistas estaban justo delante de él, que era más que obvio que no estaba muerto. Pero la imagen de su amigo precipitándose contra el suelo desde el tejado de aquel edificio era algo imposible de sacar de su cabeza.

Por momentos parecía olvidar que la muerte algo que ni él podía vencer, que ni siquiera Sherlock Holmes era inmortal. Y el recordarlo había que todo lo demás careciese de sentido e importancia.

Durante todo el tiempo que había vivido con él, lo único que había tenido que hacer era permanecer a su lado, seguirle allá donde fuera y estar dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que hiciera falta, y ahora se encontraba perdido.

Con un ligero temblor en las manos, tecleó la dirección de su blog en el buscador y abrió una nueva entrada.

Él era mi mejor amigo y yo siempre creeré en él.

Publicó la entrada sin siquiera molestarse en titularla y cerró el ordenador. Era lo más parecido a una declaración pública que pensaba hacer sobre el asunto, pero, a pesar de haber usado un tiempo pasado para referirse a él, esperaba que Sherlock lo leyese.

Esperaba que en algún lugar, Sherlock Holmes, su mejor amigo, estuviese vivo y supiese que John Watson creía en él y que siempre lo haría. No podía dejar de desear que, si estaba en lo cierto, su amigo le hiciese llegar algún tipo de mensaje, algún tipo de pista, tan sólo para hacerle saber que estaba bien. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba


End file.
